grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Magi
}} Magistra Tristania Estalia (Pronunciation) is a wandering merchant. Their familiar is Tama.GA - Magi Appearance Magi has an oval-shaped face with a soft creamy complexion. They have almond-shaped eyes with black (almost grayish) iris that often have the impression of someone who is trying to pierce deep into your soul. Due to an unknown reason, Magi's thin lips never seem to cease from a smile, and even if it did, not many have seen it or live to tell the tale. They have a thick, white, bushy hair, trimmed in short bob hairstyle. They seemed to have a broad-shouldered body build, but they actually have a smaller frame and is rather slim compared to regular adults body. They also have many scars on their body, especially the chest and the back. After Negi unveil Magi's secret and destroyed their glamour magic (A.K.A the mask), Magi can finally break free from their eternal smile, but in return, they revealed that they had lost an eye and half of their face are torn. They can still use the mask even after they are broken to hide the wound. Personality +thinker +wise + naive =apathetic =daredevil =curious -indecisive -mischievous -clumsy -malice -enigmatic Alignment: Lawful Good Magi is calm most of the time because they need that certain serenity to keep their head cool enough in tough situations like when they are threatened or in danger. They will keep their quiet demeanor and smile as an attempt to intimidate their threats or will simply take quick action after reading the whole situation. Sometimes their calm personality is mistaken for being apathetic. Which, sometimes they did. Due to memory loss and lots of confusion going on in their head, they appear to be naive most of the time, but it was simply because of their curiosity. It is difficult to find out what they are thinking when one cannot tell a person's expression or tone of speech, therefore, they are hard to tell. They hardly notice someone or not paying attention to them, supposedly because they mostly focus on themselves, lost in thoughts, or they are simply being ignorant, leading them to make clumsy mistakes at times. They are also a serious thinker; they will take measures and considerations before making a decision, even though at certain times, they had to take quick actions to avoid getting into trouble. In normal situations, it'll take them long enough to actually make their decision, causing them to be very indecisive. That aside, they are also very secretive and their actions are mostly unreadable. Sometimes they are wise but they can sometimes come out as someone who doesn't relate to that, for their mind can sometimes lead them into an unexpected turn of action; like being mischievous or malicious, but in their own way in order to get what they wanted, or due to their complex mindset. Despite being calm, the merchant, who has been through so many danger ahead of them during their journeys, can sometimes trigger their inner daredevil; especially when they are in trouble or in dangerous situations. Of course, it does not happen often, but when it did; it leads them to seek out adrenaline and lure them to act out of character. Then again, despite everything, they are still a good person inside, only that they cannot really show it, causing nothing more but a misunderstanding. Magi appear calm '''most of the time because they need that certain serenity to keep their head cool enough in tough situations like when they are threatened or in danger. They will keep their quiet demeanor and smile as an attempt to intimidate their threats or will simply take quick action after reading the whole situation. Sometimes their calm personality is mistaken for being apathetic or shy due to their lack of communication and expression, but in all honesty, they are actually a really '''emotional '''and '''kind '''person who never wished to upset anyone, and would probably felt bad for others and themselves if either party did something wrong. Despite being calm, the merchant, who has been through so many danger ahead of them during their journey, can sometimes trigger their inner '''daredevil; especially when they are in trouble or in dangerous situations. Of course, it does not happen often, but when it did; it leads them to seek out adrenaline and lure them to act out of character. It was something that seems to stay with them even after they lost their memory. Then again, due to their memory loss, they also developed a personality full of curiosity. It makes them look naive, but honestly, they are. They are also very curious and innocent as if they are a child. Unknown whether it was their true personality or something that was caused by their amnesia. As innocent as they may seem, they are actually pretty tight-lipped; literally, and figuratively. When they know something- in a more personal matter- they refused to let others acknowledge it, and at certain times, will act outside of the ordinary, which cause an enigma. Their actions are mostly unreadable and can sometimes fall as suspicious, or to the assumption that it is merely something that triggers their memory. It is difficult to find out what they are thinking when one cannot tell a person's expression or tone of speech, leaving they a mystery. They had begun to pay attention to what others said, supposedly because they tend to ignore it or lost in thoughts, or they are simply being ignorant, causing them to make a mess. They also tend to make clumsy mistakes at times, be it on purpose or simply an accident. They are wise but with their clumsiness, many fail to see that in them, for their mind can sometimes lead them into an unexpected turn of action, or due to their complex mindset. In a different situation, they will switch to a more serious thinker by taking measures and considerations before making a decision. Even though at certain times, they had to take quick actions to avoid getting into trouble. In normal conditions, it'll take them long enough to actually make up their mind, causing them to be very indecisive. Abilities Most of their magic are now forgotten since they hardly use it. Hypnotize Hypnotizes nearby opponents. Any opponent affected will be unable to act. Absorption Absorbing a little bit of energy or magic of others in order to restore their own, enough for them to survive. Telekinesis An ability to move objects through mind power. Energy Ball Collects energy from the surroundings to form a ball that can be used to attack. (ranged attack) Magic Deflection Energy field that deflects all magic spells and repels them back towards the spell caster. Poison mist Creates a poisonous mist, which will cause poison to their surroundings. Plant Manipulation Using plants (mostly vines) to protect themselves, or attack and restraint their opponent. Store Storing items or objects inside their magic book. (see extras below) Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Extremely calm during chaos or any kind of situation. ✔ Has their own charm to get people to become their ally. ✔ Willing to learn anything that catches their interest. ✔ Neutral, they do not pick sides. ✔ Direct and to the point. ✔ Looking friendly/creepy 24/7. ✔ Has an enormous amount of magic. �� Faints/ gets tired a lot due to a constant migraine. �� They cannot overwork themselves due to their condition. �� Weak to physical attack, or anything physical in general. �� Will actually murder you if you went too far to provoke them. �� Confused about themselves and often disconcerted about it. �� Confused 25/8. Expect them to just... be really confused. �� Cannot express themselves, secretly feeling tormented by that. Likes - Dislikes Extra * Usually seen wearing a casual outfit * Their element is a mix of nature + darkness + poison. * They are True Neutral. * Can consume meat but prefers to be a vegetarian. * They always show the same smiling expression (maybe happier, or...happier). * Due to being mute, they speak using sign languages or notes. * Their element and magic focused more on nature. * They are not supposed to drink beer because once they did, they will refuse to stop until they faint or drunk. * They have weak body due to their accident, causing them to unable to perform well in battles, and often rely on magic instead. * They will be exhausted when too much energy is used, or over-charged/wounded. * They are able to use offensive spells, but hardly use them… like... at all. * They need control to avoid unnecessary destruction to their own body. * Forgot most of their magic spells. * STORAGE BOOK - The book Magi possessed has the ability to keep an item, objects or anything (as long as it's not too big or powerful in term of magic) inside their pages, and using enough magic, the book will be able to summon it back out without any scratch. It is how Magi is able to carry a lot of things with ease. The book is also protected by magic, so it's no easily torn. Think of it as a huge storeroom or a refrigerator in one book. Only that they are yet to notice this due to memory loss. * Magi's full history was written down in their journal, they are still reading them. References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary characters